


The Johnlock Fic with No Name

by missfanfiction



Category: johnlock - Fandom, lestrolly - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfanfiction/pseuds/missfanfiction
Summary: Johnlock-- Well it is August, honestly I do not know how to continue it. For now I am going to focus on my Good Witch fanfic from time to time if I dont get too busy with college starting back up. It does say on hold. Im currently adding as much as I can to Chpt 1 in my free time until school. Stay in touch w my twitter @ themsfanfiction





	1. The Re Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy Chapter One of my first fanfic. I am going on a trip this weekend so I will be writing lots. next update should be Sunday 4/9. Maybe will be updated sooner.  
> -missfanfiction

I come back after Sherlocks funeral going into the flat that Sherlock and I once shared when see all my friends yell "SURPRISE!! Happy Birthday John! 

"Thank you everyone so much. It has been difficult the last few days. Maybe a birthday party and some cake could do," John says. 

"I agree!" Molly says with excitement. Everyone nods in agreement. Molly knows what is going to happen next. No one else knows except for her. Thinking in my head _  
"I will be right back. Where was the restroom again?" _

_"Down the hallway first door on the left," said John._

_Few minutes later, Molly comes out of the restroom. "Should we start with presents?" Molly asked._

_"Yes Please!", John says in response._

_John POV:  
After presents were done everyone started going to get cake and ice cream. I go to get a piece of cake from the table and someone jumped out of the cake. All I remember seeing is a tall figure with curly black hair. "Oh my bloody hell," and I saw the world go dark and I passed out. _

_"Sherlock , maybe this was a bad idea..." said Molly._

_"I thought this would be a great idea Molly. It ended badly because John fainted and he hasn't woken up yet after yet."_

_"Its been almost 20 min. He should be waking up soon."_

_-another 10 min later- John starts to wake up-_

_"What is going on?"_


	2. Things Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John wakes up, Sherlock Explains himself, and Mycroft takes Lestrade back to work

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy Chapter 2 of Fanfic. Yes its over a week late I have been busy with college. I hope yall enjoy.  
> -missfanfiction
> 
> PS: Chapter 3 will come out soon.

What is going on?" said John 

"Well John, you fainted after seeing Sherlock," said Sarah. 

John POV  
Noticing my surroundings I am still in the flat. I am sitting up on the couch with my legs elevated. I have fainted before because of my blood sugar was low and Sarah was with me. Which is a normal thing to do if someone faints. Since I know why.  
"Did I really see Sherlock?"  
"Yes you did see me, John. I know right now it is a difficult thing to see me. It was the only way to fake my death to defeat Moriarty and his men." In the shadows of the window light Sherlock comes out.  
"Sarah?"  
"Yes John?"  
"I feel dizzy"  
"Let's check you sugar level again." 

 

"John," 

"We all should get going," said Molly.  
"I will be downstairs if you need anything Sherlock and John." Mrs Hudson heads towards the door and the faintly foot steps you'd hear going down the stairs.  
"I should get back to work." said Lestrade.  
"Lestrade, allow me to take you to work," said Mycroft.  
'That is a wonderful idea Mycroft. Also we must discuss what we are doing for supper.' 

Brother mine, take care of John please. 

Sherlocks POV  
"Brother mine, I assure you John will be taken care of. Sarah will help out with what is going on with his health. I don't even know what is going on with his health. As far as I know he did not have what ever he has before.. well you know.. " 

"Sherlock," pausing on what to say next. "Let him rest. He really needs it. After you fake your death to save John, Mrs Hudson and Lestrade, it is taking a toll on him. He hasn't gotten much sleep lately due to having issues with his blood sugar levels and insulin. He has fainted a few times because he has type 1 diabetes. I will explain more later. Can you go grab some dinner and bring it back to the flat? I have some food John can eat." 

"I will do that Sarah. Is Chinese ok with you?" 

"Yes." 

Sherlock grabs his coat, puts on his scarf and heads down the stairs to go get some dinner for Sarah and himself.


End file.
